


The Police Annual Picnic Day

by autumnismylife



Series: Ryposito's :) [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: 12th Precinct, Bromance, Gay, M/M, Police annual picnic event, Ryposito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnismylife/pseuds/autumnismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Police PIcnic Day! What will happen if Ryan spotted his former partner at the narcotics? Will Esposito be jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Police Annual Picnic Day

        Today is the police picnic day, finally. I've already waited for this day months ago. Last year, the team didn't win anything. Now we should (would) win everything. Castle has a book tour in Europe so he couldn't join us last year. Beckett refused to joined because, yeah. She didn't have a partner. But now, with me and Javi and she with Castle, we could win! And _O_ _oh!_ I mean Mr. and Mrs. Castle now.

        Speaking of Javi, we've been together for four months now. Beckett and Castle have known about us together. It's really a fortune that Castle didn't really put _**that scene**_ on his next Heat book. You remember? _The gay-sex-scene._ Beckett thinks taht Javi and I were cute. Gates, was the problem. We still hide it from her. I couldn't help thinking her knowing that her detectives working with their lovers on the same team.

        I moved in to Javi's apartment last month. We agreed that we'll the rent together and share those kind of housey stuffs. I always like to see him sleeping like now. He sleeps like an anel or something. I enjoy being in a relationship with him. Because we can exchange our positions. Which means sometime I could be the boyfriend or the girlfriend. But I be the girlfriend more often. I usually be.

        Javi stirs, then opened his eyes. "Good morning, _**sunshine**_."

        "Morning, babe. How's your sleep?" I asked, running my finger to his hair.

        "Ooh, it's really good. I dreamed about you," he said then he put his sweet lips to mine

        "That's good," I smiled. "Hey, today's the day. The picnic day."

        "Yeah. I can't wait for the three-legged race," he said.

        "Me too!" I nodded.

        "Want some coffee? Or you want to take a bath first?" Javi asked.

        I sighed. "Take a bath together?"

        "No, babe. We'll be late if we shower together. We could be in the shower for hours," he laughed. "Remember that time we shower together in the morning then we ended up late two hours at the precinct."

        I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, we're lucky because Gates was at the US that day. Okay, then. You go first."

        So then, Javi goes to the bathroom first while I make breakfast for him. Black coffee and a blueberry toast, his favorite. I got myself a milk coffee and a strawberry toast. He got out from the bathroom ten minutes later. _**God, he look incridibly handsome!**   _"You look good, bro. Now my turn."  


        "Okay. Thanks for the breakfast by the way, querido,"  he said as he put his arm around my neck.

        "No problem," I gave him a peck then went to the bathroom.        

        "Querido?"

        "Yeah?"

        "Wear a t-shirt. It's picnic day."

***

        We arrived at the Central Park an hour later. The park was decorated with the NYPD badge replicas, balloons, and many other cheesy things. We'll compete with the 12th name. Per divisions. So we'll compete with other homicide detectives from other precincts.

       "Yo, Ryan!" I turned my head and saw Becket, Castle, and his daughter Alexis.

        "Hey, Mom," I teased. "You look good, Alexis."

        "Thank you, Detective," she smiled. "Where's Detective Espo?"

        "Buying popcorn I guess? I don't know. He just said he wanted to buy some snack."

        "Popcorn in the morning?" Beckett asked.

        I shrugged then saw Javi coming. "Hey, Mom-Beckett!"

        "Stop it. It makes me sound old," Beckett laughs.

        "You _**are** _ old, Mrs. Castle," Castle smirked.

        I just love it the way they love each other. I love Javi as much as Castle loves Beckett. Well, who knows how much Castle loves Beckett? What I know is, It's bigger than the universe.

        "You ready for the race?" asked Javi.

        "Sure," I said. Suddenly, I captured a narcotics detective near us. It's.. Adam! Adam Roberts. My old partner back then when I was at the narcotics. "Adam? Are you Adam Roberts?"

        "Yeah. Do I know you?" damn yeah. He don't remember me.

 

-To be Continued-


End file.
